cavalieroftheabyssfandomcom-20200213-history
Shao Shao Mao
Shao Shao Mao is a servant in the Imperial Castle. She serves Regis Nex as well as Iffrita Noah. Appearance Out of all the characters Shao Shao has the least physical and materialistic changes. She has blonde hair and rabbit ears that flop back on her head. Her outfits give her the appearance of a mage:black leggings, black high-heeled boots, white shoulder-less dress that puffs out near her hips, her clothing have different little insignias, and she carries a childish looking wand to cast her spells. As an adult, her clothing is more conservative and less detailed. She no longer wears a dress and is made to appear as more of a housekeeper than a maid. Personality Shao Shao when first introduced in Immortal Regis was one of the higher ranked students with powerful magic abilities. She was quite snobbish about this and tricked some of her younger classmates into being bait when going after treasure (this includes a young Nex). Although having good magic skills, she is not as powerful as Serin and easily spooked. She is the type of character that would hide behind a pillar, instead of facing an enemy head-on. Shao Shao loves to be center of attention and thinks of herself as a princess. She likes to tease others she views weaker than herself, this includes a young Iffrita. However, in current times, she has been reduced into being a servant and karma strikes back at her for bullying Iffrita. She is now physically abused by Iffrita whenever Iffrita becomes angered or Shao Shao messes up. Sometimes she offers glimpses into her personality revealing her snide comments on the queen. History Plot Powers & Abilities *Healing *Flight Relationships Iffrita Noah When the two women were teenagers Shao Shao took great pleasure in belittling the timid Iffrita. Shao Shao would continuously rub in Iffrita's face how she has no place in the traveling party and was a nuisance. When Iffrita regained her memories of her mother's, staged, execution she loses her kind nature and becomes cruel. When Iffrita slaps Shao Shao's hand away finally during the mage's numerous antagonistic attacks Shao Shao is clearly shocked. After gaining the title as queen, Iffrita takes any chance possible in abusing Shao Shao whether physically or verbally. Shao Shao is terrified of Iffrita and does her best not to displease her master. While she is discouraged by her demotion into the queen's fetch-it girl Shao Shao still manages to maintain her sarcastic attitude and thinks negatively of the queen- which she doesn't voice outright. Regis Nex Shao Shao had a period of time where she often played pranks and took great liberty in tricking the teenage Jae-Hyuk (Nex) into doing her dirty work for her. One of her devious plans failed epically when the artifact she sought, Depore, chose the naive Jae-Hyuk as its/her wielder while Shao Shao was left to play her typical role of cowardly bystander. She also claimed they were lovers for a short period to try saving her own skin. Her plan nearly backfired when Serin showed a lack of amusement in Shao Shao's trickery. Now Shao Shao works at the Regis's castle and sometimes wonders what caused the Regis to become a cold-hearted tyrant since she can recall a time where she could easily mislead him due to his naive nature when they attended high school. Miya While Shao Shao was originally the queen's attendant she is chosen later on in the story to accompany the queen's daughter, Miya, as a caretaker. Miya sometimes mistreats Shao Shao in a comical manner by asking the servant to give her piggyback rides. Shao Shao is overly protective of the princess and does seem to care for the girl slightly- mostly out of fear of Iffrita and Nex's wrath. Whereas her mother is quite abusive towards Shao Shao Miya does not display the same tendencies of lashing out at the servant. Quotes *"Oh my-how big. Well, what can we do? Haha-since it's come to this let's go back, shall we?" -''Shao Shao pleading to leave, Ch. 33 *"''Kyaaah-'' ''whether this place caves in or Jae-Hyuk kills us, we're all dead!" -Shao Shao, Ch. 33 Chapter Appearances Trivia *Shao Shao used to go to the same school as Regis Nex, Owen, Serin and Seon Yu. *Out of all the characters first introduced in the prequel series, Immortal Regis, Shao Shao is the only one who has had the least amount of changes whether in personality or physicality. Mala would be the second with Owen coming in third. References Category:Characters Category:Female